


kiss me (like you wanna be loved)

by feelingsmall79



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingsmall79/pseuds/feelingsmall79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this feels like falling in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me (like you wanna be loved)

Tyler isn’t sure why he’s nervous.

His stomach is twisting and the airport hot chocolate he finished about twenty minutes too quickly because of his nervousness is feeling uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach. There is a part of him that wants to hide behind one of the big signs explaining what to do if he sees unattended luggage – but that part of him is small.

The larger part of Tyler knows exactly why he’s nervous. Because yes, it’s only Josh – but he hasn’t seen Josh in four months, since the other boy moved out to LA, and Tyler misses him like hell and is also terrified of what might have changed in that time.

Really, it’s their fault for having such awful timing. It had taken Josh packing up his things and Tyler driving him to the airport to send him off to eternal summer and warmth and a land away from him for Josh to finally kiss Tyler. And – well, okay, they talked about it once, but with thousands of miles between them it was impossible to test whether the sparks had been product of actual chemistry or just the desperation of looming separation.

In all honesty, Tyler is terrified that they’ll see each other again and everything will be ruined, that the kiss that has had four months to work its way under his skin and through his bloodstream will have irrevocably changed the feeling of coming home that Josh always brought.

But as it turns out, Tyler doesn’t have any more time to panic about it because a voice comes over the speakers, announcing “Arriving: Flight 6839, incoming from Los Angeles,” and there is a crowd of men and women in business suits with bags under their eyes and mothers with sleeping children streaming out of the gate across from where Tyler is leaning against a pillar.

Tyler stands upright abruptly as he sees a flash of pink hair through the crowd of sleepy travellers, and he forgot how Josh brought everything color. He forgets the early hour and the fact that he was up until four trying to write a song for Josh and the fact that his hair is probably sticking up in despicable ways and the thought that maybe Josh doesn’t want him, because he can see Josh through the crowd. That tuft of pink is peaking out from the hood of Josh’s favorite hoodie and he looks exhausted and he’s wearing old sweats that Tyler is pretty sure once belonged to him and Josh is the most beautiful human being Tyler has ever laid eyes on – not just in this moment, but always.

Tyler takes half a step forward and then falters, and it’s like in movies as everything falls away and Josh seems to move in slow motion as he looks up and his eyes meet Tyler’s and Tyler cannot breathe because he loves those eyes and he loves that hair and he loves – he thinks he might – he might –

The moment their eyes lock, an intense look crosses Josh’s face and then he is pushing past people and half-jogging toward Tyler, and Tyler opens his mouth to say something but then Josh is there, and he’s real, and he’s grabbing Tyler’s face and pushing him back against the pillar and they are kissing.

Tyler is pretty sure that Josh left his luggage halfway across the terminal to run to him and he’s also pretty sure that some woman just covered her daughter’s eyes as they walked past, but he can’t care. He grabs the front of Josh’s hoodie and pulls him impossibly closer as Josh cradles his face and kisses him like – like sunshine and clouds and the feeling of a fire on a rainy night and mittens in the snow and everything good and everything bright and Tyler can’t believe he ever doubted this for a single second.

After what may be the most Hollywood-esque minute and a half of Tyler’s life, Josh pulls back and rests his forehead against Tyler’s. “I might have missed you,” he murmurs as Tyler slides his hands down and around Josh’s waist.

“I’m in love with you,” Tyler blurts, because yes, fucking yes, how was that ever unclear to either of them? Josh has been the sun for longer than Tyler has known he needed to be warm and loving Josh is the easiest thing Tyler has ever done.

Tyler feels like maybe he should feel panicked or embarrassed after his sudden confession, but he’s just too happy. And warm. He hadn’t realized how cold it was here until Josh came back to bring him the sun.

Josh is smiling and it takes Tyler’s breath away, and then he says, “If I’m being honest, I think I’ve been in love with you since the day we met,” and Tyler wonders how one sentence can mean so much and he wonders how it took them so long to get this far and he wonders if it’s overkill to kiss Josh again and then he stops thinking and does it and it’s like being swallowed by the sun.

Tyler drives them back and Josh explains how it’s crazy, but he actually missed the snow, and they stop at Taco Bell even though it’s only 10 in the morning and Josh feeds Tyler a taco while he drives the last few miles and he never lets go of Tyler’s hand.

They lay in Tyler’s bed and watch movies for the rest of the day and when Josh falls asleep with his hands still tangled in Tyler’s hair, Tyler thinks to himself that he might have to start writing love songs, because this feels like falling in love and it’s stronger than anything he’s ever felt before.

He shifts so that his face is pressed into Josh’s shoulder and lets himself drift to sleep as the snow continues to fall outside, and thinks in the moments before dreams that if he is a planet then Josh is his sun and maybe that’s all he’ll ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know i've just been listening to Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran (which is where the title and summary come from) on repeat for like an hour and it was making me emotional and i wanted something cute and this is kind of shitty but whatever at least it's not depressing as fuck like my stuff usually is and yeah i love you all for reading this anyway have a nice day


End file.
